Masami Onna
'Basic Information' *'Name:' Masami Onna *'Age:' 17 *'Species:' Slit Mouth Woman's Daughter (Spirit/Ghost) *'Height:' 5'6" *'Eye Color:' Green *'Gender:' Female *'Sexual Preference:' Pansexual *'Pet:' Ichigo -Ghost Shiba Inu Puppy 'Academic Information' *'Grade Level:' First *'Current classes:' Musical Theory and Composition 201 ; Fierce Fashion; Draconian 101; World History, Pre Modern World 101 *'Passed Classes:' None 'Personal Information' *'Personality:' Very shy individual, and reserved. She is very self conscious about her face and her other looks. She is relatively calm and hardly ever gets mad, a true peacemaker at heart. *'Likes:' Singing, Teas of all kind, Quiet, Greenery, Hugs, Reading *'Dislikes:' Crowds, Sour foods, Being Stared at, being touched a lot since most touches will go through her, scissors *'Strengths:' Natural Peacemaker, Typically Friendly, Great Singer, Good Seamstress, Good Note Taker *'Weaknesses:' Horrendous Stage Fright, Horrible Cook, Can't Touch Most Solid Objects, Test Anxiety, Crowd Anxiety *'Goals:' To Hopefully one day gain the courage to sing in front of a large crowd. 'Bio' : Masami was conceived when her mother tricked a man into sleeping with her, and wasn't really wanted much by her mother. She grew up mostly passed from baby sitter to baby sitter amongst her mother's acquaintances. Her mother hardly showed actual affection but did provide for her. Masami didn't really understand why her mother didn't how her affection like she saw all the other mothers to their daughters, but then again she didn't know what her mother did for a living. She had to accompany her mother once when her mother couldn't find a baby sitter and she got to finally see what her mother did to people. Masami finally understood why her mother was the callous woman that she was and shyed away from her. Masami grew up to be a shy individual but she had a beautiful ability to sing which she kept away from her mother since anything that was beautiful that wasn't her, was not accepted, not even Masami. 'History' : Staying in the shadows, the young spirit Masami hid away most of her life, not many knowing the Kuchisake-Onna even had a daughter until the cruel mother finally enrolled her daughter into high school; another kind of baby sitter while she worked on being beautiful and making others beautiful like her. Masami doesn't mind since she is away from her mother most days, and enjoys school depsite being an emotional wreck most days due to her shyness and anxieties. Masami's form is a hybrid between a ghost and a spirit. She can hold things that were made for her kind but otherwise, she'll phase through most typical objects and needs help looking things up in the library. Masami has the potential to become solid for moments in time, but she has yet to learn exactly how she can do that. Her mother knows since that's how Masami was conceived in the first place, but isn't willing to teach her daughter how. Masami can lightly press against objects such as walls and desks and people, but with added pressure she'll simply slip on through them. She hovers above ground most times and can lightly stand on the ground but any more weight and she'll slip through the ground just like leaning against things. 'Relationships' : (COMING SOON!) 'Notes/Extras' *She has horrible anxieties and a slight stutter. Not bad since going to school has improved it a little. *The only time you'd hear her sing is if she doesn't know you're there otherwise, good luck trying.